moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Wil'thaedris Shadesworn
Brief Description In Progress... History Wil’thaedris grew up in Silvermoon City, a career hooligan and spoiled only child of a suspiciously wealthy tavern owner. He never learned much about his mother, although the city’s rumor mill often suggested more than one fanciful story about his parentage - several of which he may or may not have begun, himself. His youth was spent in the lap of luxury, apathetic to his father’s questionable business practices, even as those practices grew closer to home. Once Wil reached manhood, of course, his father began to introduce him to the life of smuggling and extortion, turning a once harmless and mischievous boy into a grim and ruthless tool. But the conscience he had ignored for so long still existed, requiring only the cultivation of a sympathetic but uncompromising woman to flourish (as they oft do). This woman, a priestess named Arling Dawncaller, drew Wil’thaedris out of his father’s shadow and into the Holy Light, and soon enough he started down the path of a paladin. Soon after, the two became engaged, and began to plan a wedding day that neither of them would ever see. When the scourge came to Silvermoon, Wil'thaedris witnessed the ruthless slaughter of nearly everyone he’d ever known or cared for - including his young fiance. He somehow escaped the devastation Quel'thalas, following Prince Kael’thas and the new Sin’dorei into the ranks of the Alliance and their fight against the undead in Lordaeron. Though this fight kept him going, the Light was a poor substitute for the arcane magic of the Sunwell that had permeated him his entire life, and soon he began to weaken. His focus turned away from the fight against the Scourge and to the restoration of the Sunwell at any cost. Wil’thaedris was among Prince Kael’thas’s troops when they were arrested for consorting with the Naga, and followed them in their escape to Outland. There, the Betrayer Illidan Stormrage promised Kael’s people a cure for their addiction. Wil allied himself with the Illidari, becoming a Blood Knight. His worship of the Holy Light turned into a manipulation of it, and more and more he began to rely on the power of slain demons rather than that of the Naaru to sustain him. When the Scryers splintered from the Illidari, Wil’thaedris decided to walk the path of a demon hunter instead, and turned away from the Light for good. The Black Temple came under siege toward the end of his training, and Wil - desperate to aid his master and gain the ultimate power he was promised - rushed into his Final Rites with neither the oversight nor the permission of his Shan’do. Needless to say, he was not prepared. He bound a shivarra that had previously been captured, but the struggle left him broken and weaker than ever. He was among the first Illidari to be imprisoned by Maiev during the Siege of the Black Temple. It wasn’t until years later, when Maiev released him from the Grove of the Wardens, that he would finally know the pain and power of a life as a demon hunter. Category:Characters Category:Demon Hunters Category:Illidari Category:New Horde Category:Blood Knights Category:Blood Elf